


tumblr prompts

by movingforthesakeofmotion



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, there will be smut! particularly in chapter five so be warned!, this is just gonna be all the prompts that I get on tumblr!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movingforthesakeofmotion/pseuds/movingforthesakeofmotion
Summary: basically each chapter is going to be from a prompt i get on tumblr, i'll put the prompt in the notes for each chapter, but hope you guys enjoy these little fics! A majority of them are going to be trini/kimberly, but there'll also be jason/billy and some brotp fics of the rangers as well! enjoy! comments are appreciated!





	1. lean on me, when you're not strong (and I'll be your friend)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "Do you take bro fics. Such as Billy and Trini being close? I always thought that Trini would be one of the few pleople Billy would let make physical contact."
> 
> Hope you enjoy this! =D

Jason’s the first person to notice it.

 

Billy has always been somewhat hesitant when it came to physical contact. Death experiences and alien battles aside, Billy’s hugs were always super short and to the point. A simple pat on the back and a clear of the throat within two seconds of the hug starting indicating that for him, it was too intimate. Too much.

 

Except when it came to Trini. 

 

Perhaps it was their shared experience with Rita, Trini still suffering from nightmares and panic whenever someone touched her months after the battle with Rita was over. The only person Trini really allowed to touch her without jumping or squeaking in fear was Kimberly, who was always soft, a simple touch on the small of her back or a hand gliding down her forearm before gripping her hand and intertwining their fingers. 

 

But Billy was another exception.

 

Billy had been the first one to initiate contact with Trini. 

 

They’d been training late one day, all of them dripping with sweat and beyond exhausted when Trini, who had been training with Billy in one on one hand combat, had tripped over a loose bit of rock and had fallen flat on her face. 

 

“Shit, Trini!” Kimberly had been the first one to rush over, but there wasn’t any need to. Billy had immediately leapt to her side, a cascade of apologies escaping him as Trini gripped his outstretched hand to pull herself up with a groan of pain.

 

“I’m sorry, Trini!”

 

“Not your fault, Billy. I’m fine.” Trini had mumbled, her face bright red, and Jason had watched with complete shock as Billy had hugged Trini tightly to him, Trini just as surprised as Jason before smiling and pressing her face into his chest and patting his back.

 

“I’m okay.”

 

Since then, it’s been random small moments. A touch on Trini’s shoulder from Billy, or a ruffle of Billy’s hair from Trini, small intimate moments that for a second, has Jason thinking that maybe something more is going on between them. 

 

Of course, the second Jason remembers that Trini is gay and Billy has never really enjoyed intimacy, that’s when he begins to suspect that maybe Rita’s attack on the both of them is what’s bonded them together.

 

Jason walks into the Pit one day to see Trini crying with her head resting against Billy’s chest as he rubs her back gently, a somber look on his face before they both notice Jason walk in, Trini immediately jumping up and wiping her tears away, telling Jason she’s fine before he even asks her what’s wrong.

 

Jason asks Billy what the entire thing was about one day when they’re in his room, Billy tinkering away with Jason’s phone as he attempts to make it waterproof, and Billy simply frowns and shrugs.

 

“She’s having trouble sleeping. Rita keeps popping up in her nightmares.” And then he goes right back to tinkering, his tongue sticking out between his teeth slightly as he does. 

 

Jason asks Zack one day after school if he notices anything going on with Trini, to which Zack had shrugged and told him not to worry, that something was always going on with Trini.

 

“She’s gay, has homophobic parents, is a Power Ranger, and almost died twice in the span of a day, of course something’s going on with her, Jason.” 

 

Jason had approached Kimberly next, and her response had been shocking to say the least.

 

“I’m handling it.”

 

“What?”

 

Jason had stared at her for a long time in shock, and Kimberly had rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair.

 

“Billy’s handling it, too. We’ve got her, Jase. Don’t worry.” 

 

Jason finally, finally, gets all his answers one day when he’s about to enter the bathroom at school.

 

He passes an empty classroom only to hear a familiar voice that has him stopping short just outside it, a frown quickly forming on his face as he peers through the square window on the door to see Billy and Trini talking, Billy leaning against the wall while Trini sits on one of the desks, swinging her legs as she does. 

 

“Same nightmare as always…she comes into my room, she grabs me by the throat, tells me she’s gonna kill all of you unless I get the Zeo Crystal for her…I’m so tired, Billy. I feel like I haven’t slept in a hundred years.”

 

“You say that every time, and I always tell you, it’s impossible to feel like that, Trini. A hundred years-.” 

 

“Is a long time, yeah I know, Billy. It’s a metaphor. I just…I don’t know how to get rid of these nightmares.” Trini sighs as Billy frowns and finally moves off the wall to walk up to her.

 

“You said when Kimberly’s with you, sometimes it helps.”

 

“Yeah, sometimes…she’s there to comfort me when the nightmares wake me up, but she can’t sleep at my house every night, Billy. She’s gonna get caught one day and that’s so not a conversation I want to have with my mother.” Trini runs a hand through her half braided hair, and Billy reaches out and grips her shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Nah, don’t be. How are you holding up?” Trini asks, looking up at Billy with a frown, and Billy’s the one who sighs now, stepping back as he scratches the back of his neck and shakes his head.

 

“I’m good…dealing. I get panic attacks sometimes, but I tried that method you told me about, and it works a lot.” 

 

“Naming random kitchen utensils in the house?”

 

“Yeah. Sometimes I just start naming random objects in the house, too. Then I can’t stop. That’s when mom asks me if I’m okay. She pulls me out of it more than anything.” Billy smiles fondly, and Trini chuckles and nods once with a knowing smile.

 

“Good. You’re finding an anchor.” 

 

“Yeah. I just wish I could help you find yours.” Trini’s smile slowly fades.

 

“I’ll be fine, Billy. I’ll get over it eventually.” 

 

“Well…I’ll be here if you need me.” Trini smiles once more and stands before she wraps her arms around Billy’s waist as he wraps his arms around her shoulders and rests his head on top of hers.

 

“Thank you, Billy. For everything.” And Jason is even more surprised when Billy chuckles and presses a kiss to the top of her head.

 

“No problem.”

 

They’re silent for a few moments, simply wrapped in each other’s embrace before Billy suddenly exhales loudly.

 

“You know, you should tell Kimberly how you feel.”

 

“Not happening, Cranston.” Trini suddenly deadpans, and Billy laughs.

 

“You should! Look how hard she’s trying to help you, she clearly cares-.”

 

“Not in the same way.” Trini mutters.

 

“You don’t know that…”

 

“Shut up.” Trini pulls away and punches Billy lightly in the chest, and Billy holds his hands up in surrender as he chuckles.

 

“Alright, alright. I’m just saying.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll tell Kimberly how I feel when you tell Jason how you feel.” Billy’s eyes go wide, and Jason feels his heart suddenly begin pounding against his chest heavily as Billy shakes his head furiously.

 

“I don’t-that’s-what-.”

 

“Uh huh. Sure thing, Billy.” And with that, Trini makes her way to the exit of the classroom as Jason quickly scurries into the bathroom to avoid detection.

 

All with a gigantic grin on his face as he does.


	2. Keep biding my time, how much longer? (who've I been waiting for?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Trimberly and cranscott soulmate au where u get the song that ur soulmate is listening to stuck in your head so kim has got the death metal and Jason has country music ? <3 I love ur writing !!!!"
> 
> Chapter title from 'Help Me Lose My Mind' by Disclosure ft. London Grammar.

“This is fucking torture.”

 

Kimberly Hart growls under her breath and slams her pencil down on top of her book with a frustrated sigh as her best friend, Jason Scott, chuckles under his breath.

 

“What’s your soulmate listening to now?”

 

“I don’t know, it’s all guitars and hard drums and screaming. Fuck.” Kimberly rubs her temples as her head throbs with pain, and Jason drops his pencil down as well and rests his feet on top of the table with a grin as he places his hands behind his back in a relaxing position. 

 

“Mine’s country music all day, every day. Soft and relaxing. Jesus take the wheel!” Jason sings the last past loudly, which earns him a hard look from the school librarian, and Jason clears his throat and takes his feet off the table before throwing her an apologetic look as Kimberly chuckles under her breath.

 

“Yeah well, I’d rather have a song about Jesus driving than this nonsense.” Kimberly mutters, picking up her pencil and resuming her work. 

 

“Nothing wrong with heavy metal.” Jason says, tapping his pencil on his book, which only further aggravates Kimberly as she glares up at him. 

 

“There is when I’m trying to concentrate on the assignment that determines whether or not I graduate.” Jason purses his lips and sighs.

 

“Yeah, okay, fair enough.” 

 

Truth is, Kimberly’s starting to get pretty sick of this whole soulmate crap. 

 

She remembers the first day it happened. The first day a song she’d never heard before had echoed in her mind, Kimberly had freaked out.

 

Until she realized that a lot of the music echoing through her mind was heavy metal or rock.

 

Yep, the excitement faded very quickly after that.

 

It’s not necessarily bad music, but Kimberly can’t handle it. Especially with how loud her soulmate, whoever they are, listens to it. 

 

“You think it could be someone from the school?” Jason asks suddenly, looking around the library slowly. 

 

“Your soulmate or mine?” 

 

“Both, I guess.” Jason shrugs. Kimberly scoffs.

 

“What, you’re telling me one of those guys is my soulmate?” Kimberly says, nodding over to the group of emo kids sitting at a table in the corner of the library. Jason laughs.

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Fuck off.” Kimberly throws a ball of paper at his head with a grin as Jason dodges it-

 

And it hits the back of the head of the girl sitting at the table behind him.

 

Kimberly immediately ducks down as Jason scoffs with laughter as the girl removes her headphones and glares behind her, brown eyes blazing with fury, as Kimberly groans and tries her best to sink through her book to avoid looking at this girl.

 

But of course, it doesn’t work.

 

She hears the sound of a chair being pushed before there’s footsteps and the sound of an incredibly angry voice.

 

“What’s your problem?” The girl growls.

 

Kimberly sighs and looks up-

 

And blinks in shock.

 

The girl is beautiful, long brown locks curling to her collarbones as she digs her hands into her yellow bomber jacket, the beanie on her head slightly askew in her haste to rush over here and tell them off as she purses her lips and glares at Kimberly angrily, who looks at her in confusion.

 

She swears she’s seen this girl before…

 

“Well?” She demands.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I was aiming for him.” Kimberly points at Jason, who raises his hands in a show of innocence.

 

“I didn’t do anything!”

 

“Fuck you, you ducked. I’m sorry. Seriously.” Kimberly says, looking at the girl apologetically. The girl rolls her eyes and turns her back on them.

 

“Whatever.”

 

“Wait! You look really familiar, are you new? Do we have a class together?” The girl’s eyes narrow as she scoffs and raises an eyebrow.

 

“My name’s Trini, I’ve been at Angel Grove for over a year now and we have Biology together. Good talk.” She turns her back again, and this time, shoves her headphones back into her ear before Kimberly can call her back.

 

Jason looks at Kimberly before he begins laughing under his breath as she watches Trini leave helplessly.

 

“Yikes. I’ve never seen a roasting quite like that. You feeling a little tan?”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Scott.” 

 

The heavy metal is blaring again, and Kimberly really wishes her soulmate would quit it right now as she jumps up from her seat and takes a deep breath in.

 

“Where are you going?” Jason asks in confusion.

 

“To talk to Trini.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Because I threw a ball of paper at her head and I feel bad.”

 

“So? You said sorry.” Kimberly bites her lip, and Jason shrugs.

 

“Whatever, do you, I guess.”

 

Kimberly makes her way over to Trini’s table, flakes out and goes to sit back down at her own seat before turning back around and gritting her teeth before walking up to Trini and standing behind her for a solid ten seconds before tapping her on the shoulder.

 

Trini removes her headphones once more and turns to look, and as soon as she makes eye contact with Kimberly, she glares at her stonily.

 

“What?”

 

“I just wanted to say that I really am sorry for the paper ball incident.”

 

“Whatever, it’s fine.”

 

“No, seriously, I didn’t mean it-.”

 

“Dude, I don’t care. I have an exam to study for, do you mind?” Trini says with a roll of her eyes before she turns back to her book.

 

“How do you concentrate with music? God, I hear my soulmate’s music all the time and it infuriates me.” Kimberly says with a chuckle. Trini sighs and turns to face her again. 

 

“My music drowns out my soulmate’s annoying bubblegum pop crap.” 

 

“Hey, what’s wrong with pop music?” Kimberly says with a frown, and Trini throws a grin at her.

 

“My point exactly.” She goes to turn back around, but Kimberly, whose mouth is currently dropped open in shock, rushes forward and collapses into the seat in front of her.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?!”

 

“What part of ‘I have an exam to study for’ do you not understand?” Trini growls, glaring up at her as she yanks her headphones out of her ears once more, and Kimberly scoffs in disbelief and stares back at her just as furiously.

 

“Okay, what’s your problem with me? I’m literally going out of my way to apologize to you for throwing something at you unintentionally, and you’re acting like I skinned your cat. What did I do to you?” 

 

Trini drops her pencil and leans back in her seat as she crosses her arms over her chest.

 

“Why do you feel so entitled to know what my problem is? What, you think because you’re head cheerleader and the most popular bitch in school that everyone has to like you? Guess what, Kimberly Hart? Not everyone does.” 

 

“You think I don’t know that? I know that. But I wanna know why YOU don’t like me.” Kimberly says with a frown, and Trini rolls her eyes.

 

“Why do you care? You’ve literally never spoken a word to me before today. You didn’t even know my name before I told you it just now, so why the hell do you care what I think?”

 

Kimberly doesn’t respond, because the truth is, she doesn’t even know why she cares, she just does.

 

But the hesitation is all the opportunity Trini needs to laugh under her breath as she picks up her earphones and shoves them back into her ear.

 

Kimberly bites her lip, and before Trini can press play on her phone, Kimberly interrupts her.

 

“What are you listening to?” She asks. Trini looks up at her with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“What?”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Asking you what you’re listening to?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Can you work with me here, please?”

 

“Again, why?” Kimberly sighs in frustration.

 

“Look, I’m trying here, okay? Give me a chance.” Trini hesitates, looks at Kimberly for a long time before she takes out an earphone and hands it to Kimberly.

 

“You’re not gonna like it.” She mutters.

 

“Try me.” Kimberly says with a grin. 

 

The second Trini presses play, Kimberly looks up at her with wide eyes as her heart pounds against her chest wildly as the music fills her ears.

 

The music that’s been in her head all day.

 

Trini looks at her for a few seconds before she rolls her eyes and yanks the earphone out of Kimberly’s ear.

 

“Told you, it’s not your taste.” Kimberly’s mouth is dry, and she swallows the lump in her throat as she shakes her head.

 

“No…but it’s my soulmate’s taste.”

 

“What?” Trini says, not looking up from book as she grabs her pencil once more.

 

Kimberly reaches out and grips Trini’s wrist, and the spark of electricity that zaps through them causes them both to twitch slightly as Trini looks up at her in shock.

 

“I’ve had that song in my head all day. I’ve never heard it before today.” Kimberly whispers.

 

“Neither have I, it’s a new release, I’ve been waiting for it all week.” Trini says with a scoff, and Kimberly’s hold on her wrist tightens. 

 

“That’s why you’ve been listening to it all day…” She groans, and Trini frowns.

 

“Uh…yeah. Can you let go of me now?”

 

“You’re not understanding, Trini. Do I look like someone who listens to heavy metal?” Kimberly says softly. Trini narrows her eyes as she looks Kimberly up and down.

 

“No…definitely not.”

 

“Exactly. And I just told you that I’ve been hearing that song all day despite never hearing it before in my life before you just showed me it.” 

 

Trini blinks rapidly.

 

And then she’s scoffing, shaking her head furiously as she laughs in disbelief.

 

“No, no, no way. You heard it on the radio or something-.”

 

“No, I listened to that bubblegum pop crap you hate so much on the way to school this morning.” Kimberly says with a weak smile. Trini looks at her again before she swallows loudly.

 

“I’ve had some song about losing my mind stuck in my head all day…”

 

“Yeah, that would be ‘Help Me Lose My Mind’ by Disclosure. I’ve been obsessed with that song for days now.” Kimberly says with a soft chuckle. 

 

Trini’s eyes widen, and it looks like she might be entertaining the possibility when she laughs and shakes her head again.

 

“No, come on. No fucking way, Hart. We’re…we’re not…” Trini trails off, yanks her hand out of Kimberly’s touch as she suddenly closes her book and shoves it into her back pack.

 

“We’re not, okay? That’s ridiculous.” 

 

“Why?” Kimberly asks, and Trini’s cheeks turn red as she jumps up and glares at Kimberly once more.

 

“Because it just is!” She hisses. She shoulders her back pack and goes to walk away, and Kimberly reaches out and grips her wrist once again.

 

“Wait! Can we just talk about this-?”

 

“No, let me go!” 

 

“Trini-.”

 

“Let me go, Kimberly!”

 

“Hey, whoa, what’s going on?” Jason makes his way over to them with a frown on his face, and Trini takes the distraction as an opportunity and yanks her arm out of Kimberly’s grip before she runs straight for the exit of the library, and Kimberly jumps up, calls out to her anxiously.

 

“Trini! Wait!” Her shouting earns her a glare from the head librarian, and Kimberly sighs and rushes to her own table to begin packing her things.

 

“Dude, what’s going on?” Jason asks, watching Kimberly pack up in shock.

 

“I…I’ll explain later, okay?” She presses a kiss to his cheek before shouldering her bag and running out of the library after Trini. 

 

“TRINI!” Kimberly looks up and down the hallway, trying to spot that grey beanie amongst the throng of students walking, and when Kimberly doesn’t see her, she sighs in defeat and makes her way back into the library-

 

And almost bumps right into Billy Cranston.

 

“Oh, damn! S-Sorry, Kimberly Hart-.” Billy stammers out as his books go crashing to the ground, and Kimberly smiles and bends down, begins helping him pick up his books as she waves her hand dismissively.

 

“It’s fine, Billy. Here.” She passes him his books, and he smiles and takes them from her before he begins to walk away.

 

And Kimberly stops short when he begins singing a song that has her turning around to face him so fast, her neck explodes with pain at the whiplash.

 

“Ow, shit! Wait, Billy!” Billy turns back around as Kimberly massages her neck and winces, and she smiles as she raises an eyebrow.

 

“You a big fan of Carrie Underwood?” She asks. Billy grins widely.

 

“Oh yeah. I love country music. It’s not something I like to admit, but…” Billy trails off as he frowns, and Kimberly chuckles and nods once.

 

“Fair enough. See you around, Billy.”

 

“Oh, okay, bye Kimberly Hart!” He waves before making his way down the hallway, and Kimberly contemplates running back into the library and telling Jason that she’s pretty sure she’s just found his soulmate before she realizes that her own one is currently missing and is more than likely freaking out right now.

 

“Search for Trini it is.” She mutters.

 

-

 

Of course, she has no luck whatsoever.

 

Instead, Kimberly comes to school the next day to see that Trini has taken the approach of completely avoiding Kimberly, even going so far as to avoid eye contact with her during Biology and hiding from her during the lunch break as well.

 

Unluckily for Trini, Kimberly’s good at hunting down people who avoid her.

 

By following them.

 

As soon as the school bell rings signally the end of the day, Kimberly waves of Jason hastily and pretty much stalks Trini all the way out of the school to, surprisingly, the mines just outside of Angel Grove.

 

Kimberly’s more than surprised that this is a location that Trini is even occupying, and is even more surprised when Trini drops her back pack, pulls out gigantic headphones and shoves them on before she plugs them into her phone.

 

And Kimberly takes the opportunity to jump out of her hiding spot and making her way over to Trini.

 

“You hang out here often?”

 

“JESUS!” Trini jumps, drops her headphones and almost drops her phone as well before she catches it and glares up at Kimberly angrily.

 

“I almost dropped my phone!” She growls.

 

“You should pay attention to your surroundings then.” Kimberly says with a grin. Trini grits her teeth.

 

“Fuck off.” She mutters.

 

“Look, you can’t avoid me forever.”

 

“I sure can. Watch me.” Trini shoves her headphones back on, and Kimberly rolls her eyes and jumps forward. 

 

“Can we please just talk about this?”

 

“There’s nothing to talk about. We’re not soulmates.” Trini says firmly.

 

“Oh yeah? So you randomly having a song that I’ve been listening to non-stop for three days stuck in your head is a coincidence? Or me having that heavy metal song-.”

 

“It’s ‘The Calling’.” Trini mumbles.

 

“What?”

 

“The song. It’s ‘The Calling’ by All That Remains.” Trini says, her eyes downcast and her cheeks bright red, and Kimberly smiles and steps closer as she nods.

 

“Okay, so, me having that song stuck in my head when you’ve been listening to it all day yesterday is also a coincidence? When it was only just released yesterday?” Kimberly purses her lips teasingly.

 

“Doesn’t sound like a coincidence.” She finishes. Trini sighs, blinks twice and looks up at her finally.

 

And Kimberly’s completely blown away to see that she’s crying.

 

“You can’t be my soulmate, okay, Kimberly?” She says, her voice shaking slightly, and before Kimberly can respond, Trini moves closer to the clifftop and sits on the edge of it, her hand moving up to wipe her tears away as Kimberly hesitates before moving forward to sit beside her.

 

“Why not?” Kimberly asks softly.

 

“Because you just can’t.” Trini says, her voice small and defeated, and an overwhelming sense of protection waves over Kimberly as she takes in Trini’s small frame before she settles for simply nudging her shoulder.

 

“Is it because I’m a girl?” Kimberly asks. Trini rolls her eyes.

 

“No. Trust me, there’s no problem with that on my end.” Trini mutters. Kimberly smiles.

 

“No problem with it on my end, either.” If Trini’s surprised by this confession, she doesn’t say it, simply nods and purses her lips as Kimberly observes her.

 

And that’s when Kimberly comes to an earth shattering conclusion.

 

“It’s your parents, isn’t it? They won’t be happy about it being me.” She asks. Trini sighs.

 

“They won’t be happy about it being any girl.” She confesses, exhaling loudly as if she’s taking a huge weight off her chest as she says it. Kimberly’s silent for a few moments before she sighs.

 

“God…dealing with that has to be tough. I’m so sorry, Trini.” 

 

“S’okay. Not your fault.” Trini mumbles. Kimberly hesitates before she reaches out to grip Trini’s hand, and when Trini doesn’t flinch, doesn’t shy away from her touch, Kimberly smiles and intertwines their fingers.

 

“Look, we don’t have to do anything about this, okay? Soulmates can mean a million different things. And right now, the only kind of a soulmate I want to be is the one that’s there for you. I know that parents are tough to deal with sometimes, but it’s good to know you have someone who’s got your back. Let me be that person, Trini. Let me at least know that I’m helping you out in some way shape or form.” 

 

Trini shakes her head, looks at Kimberly with tears in her eyes.

 

“I don’t even know you.” 

 

“Yeah, you do. I’m the bitchy head cheerleader, remember?” Kimberly teases, and Trini sighs.

 

“Well, clearly you’re not, or else you’d be running in the other direction at the idea of me being your soulmate.”

 

“Oh, as if, you’re gorgeous and one of the most sarcastic assholes I’ve ever met, you’re perfect for me.” Kimberly grins, and Trini rolls her eyes.

 

“Yeah, we’re gonna compliment each other so well. Our entire relationship is going to be us sassing each other to death.” 

 

“Sounds perfect.” Kimberly shrugs. Trini chuckles as she runs her other hand through her hair.

 

“I just…” Trini trails off, shaking her head again, and Kimberly squeezes her hand gently.

 

“Hey...we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want. But just know that I am here for you, okay? Like I said, soulmate can mean a million different things, and I’m willing to be whatever kind of soulmate you need me to be.” Trini smiles at that, and she gives Kimberly’s hand a squeeze back before exhaling loudly.

 

“Same.” She says softly. Kimberly smiles, leans in and presses a gentle kiss to Trini’s cheek, which has them turning bright red as she blinks in shock before Kimberly grabs her phone and scrolls through her music.

 

“So…you’ve gotta tell me all the songs you’ve been listening to for the last few months, because I’ve gotta admit, some of them are bangers.” Trini laughs and wipes her tears away as she nods.

 

“Sure…as long as you show me yours. Because…” She hesitates, and Kimberly’s eyes go wide as Trini rolls her eyes and sighs.

 

“Yeah, I’ll admit, that Disclosure song is a bop.”

 

“I KNEW IT!”


	3. Oh, baby come on, let me get to know you (just another chance so that I can show that I won't let you down)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fic title from "Be The One" By Dua Lipa.
> 
> Damn, it's been a while, huh? Sorry I disappeared for a bit guys, a lot has been going on, all of which you can see by going to my tumblr: movinggforthesakeofmotion.tumblr.com, give it a follow!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this, and I hope the person who requested it enjoys it too!

_”And just a reminder to buy your Valentine Day roses before the end of the week! Two dollars for a single rose, five dollars for a bouquet! Every cent goes to raising money for the Prom, so take this as an opportunity to tell your crush how you feel while also raising money for a kick ass Prom! Later, Angel Grove!”_

 

The sound of Amanda Clark’s high pitched and incredibly annoying voice echoes out over the PA system, and Trini grinds her teeth at the loud squeals to the right of her as she grabs her Biology textbook and shoves it into her bag. 

 

“You’re gonna get so many, Kimberly!”

 

“For sure, Ty’s probably gonna send a bunch!”

 

“That’s great for him, Rebecca. Doesn’t mean I’m getting back with him.” 

 

“Oh come on, Kimmy-.”

 

Trini blocks out the conversation beside her and makes her way down the hallway, not even chancing a glance at the two cheerleaders as she shoulders her bag with a sigh.

 

“Yo, crazy girl!” 

 

She feels an arm wrap around her neck, and she grunts as Zack pulls her to him and ruffles her hair.

 

“Where you going?!”

 

“To class, Zack. Like you should be doing.”

 

“Why go to class when you can go to Krispy Kreme for a donut?” Zack says with a grin. Trini groans.

 

“Don’t tempt me. I have a test tomorrow, I’ve gotta go to class.” 

 

“Oh come on, T-.”

 

“Zip it, Zack. I need to pass. I’ll be with you in spirit.” Zack rolls his eyes, but finally lets her go with a sigh.

 

“I’ll buy an original glazed for your spirit to eat.” Trini grins.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Zack winks before he makes his way back down the hallway, past the cheerleaders, one of whom looks at Trini with a warm smile, which she ignores and turns back around before making her way to Classroom Five.

 

It doesn’t matter how gorgeous any of the girls at Angel Grove are. Trini’s seen what the cheerleaders are capable of, saw it in her first week at Angel Grove High. 

 

They’re mean. Cruel beyond words. 

 

Biology drags on slowly, Trini’s attention focusing in and out despite the fact that she needs to pay attention in the class, and she’s starting to regret not going with Zack to Krispy Kreme as she stifles a yawn and stretches in her seat halfway through class, the sound of her bones cracking echoing slightly as Kimberly Hart, head bitch in charge of the cheerleaders, turns to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

 

“No sleep?” She whispers. Trini shrugs, and Kimberly chuckles, turns back around when Mr. Sanchez scolds her and tells her to pay attention. 

 

“This test tomorrow will be fifty percent of your grade, Miss Hart.”

 

“Sorry, Mr. Sanchez.” 

 

Trini rubs her eyes, stifles another yawn and starts scribbling down what Mr. Sanchez is writing on the wall. 

 

Less than five minutes later, there’s a knock on the door.

 

“Come in!” Mr. Sanchez barks without looking up.

 

Trini looks up-

 

And Jason Scott, star quarterback of the football team, enters the room wearing nothing but a loincloth and a strange golden crown on his head as he carries a bag filled with a roses, a tiny bow and arrow in his left hand as he grins at everyone in the room.

 

“Valentine’s day roses!” He shouts. Mr. Sanchez rolls his eyes.

 

“Put some clothes on, Mr. Scott.”

 

“Once I’m done I will, Mr. Sanchez. Scout’s Honor.” Jason says, puffing his chest and saluting him, and Mr. Sanchez sighs. 

 

“Go on. Make it quick.” Everyone stifles giggles as Jason looks into the bag of roses, his loincloth swinging and getting dangerously close to exposing his bare ass as Mr. Sanchez shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose.

 

“Caroline Hathaway, three roses from Troy Fields.” Jason bats his eyelids as he hands three roses to Caroline, and she looks beside her at Troy, who grins and leans over to press a kiss to her cheek.

 

“Couple of the year, everyone. TJ Andrews, a rose from Scott Parker.” TJ blushes wildly as everyone in the room cheers, and Scott grins, grips his boyfriend’s shoulder as he’s sat behind him. 

 

“Sorry Caroline and Troy, I think these two have stolen your crown! Uh, let’s see…Kimberly Hart…four roses from Ty Fleming.” 

 

“You can keep ‘em, Jason.” Kimberly says, not even looking up from her book as she continues writing what’s on the board. Jason whistles lowly.

 

“Someone’s in the dog house…you sure, Kim?” Kimberly simply nods, smiles at Jason lightly, and Jason shrugs.

 

“Four roses for Jason Scott from Ty Fleming…aww, he shouldn’t have.” 

 

“Wrap it up, Mr. Scott.”

 

“Got you, Mr. Sanchez! Last few, uh…oh, five roses here for one Trini Rodriguez!”

 

Trini’s head snaps up so fast, she hisses in pain and clutches her neck as it flares with pain from the whiplash.

 

“What?” She manages to get out. Jason grins.

 

“I don’t know who from…but here you go. Looks like you’ve got a secret admirer, Trin.” He pulls the five roses with her name on them out of the back and hands them to her, and Trini purses her lips and grabs them before looking at the cards with her name on them.

 

She opens one of them.

 

_Sorry to be so elusive…can’t seem to bring it in me to say this to your face. Five roses for each month you’ve had me star struck. Hope you have a good Valentine’s Day, Trini._

 

Trini stares at the card for a long time before opening the second one, but she barely gets a chance to read it before Mr. Sanchez is barking at Jason to leave the room.

 

“Right sir! Enjoy your roses, everyone!” 

 

Trini’s still looking down at her roses in shock as everyone begins chatting around the room, a few of them looking her way with looks of confusion as Mr. Sanchez tries to get everyone to concentrate on their work instead.

 

Who the hell sent these?

 

She has a sinking feeling that this was done as a joke, but she can’t even begin to think of who would play this cruel of a joke on her. She’s kept her head down the entire year she’s been at Angel Grove. Who the hell has enough of a problem with her to do something like this?

 

And then there’s the other factor.

 

What if this is real?

 

What if some guy does have a crush on her? 

 

That creates a million different problems for her.

 

Trini bites down on her lower lip, looks at the other cards to see their empty except for her name.

 

No other clue as to who this person is.

 

Trini can feel the sweat beginning to build on her forehead now, the panic starting to get to her.

 

Some guy can’t have a crush on her. It can’t be possible at all. How’s she supposed to turn them down easily without letting them know everything about her? The one thing Trini’s always kept secret from everyone-

 

“Hey, Trin?” Trini blinks back her tears and breathes deeply before looking up, at Kimberly Hart is smiling lightly at her. 

 

“You okay?” She asks softly. 

 

“What do you care?” Trini scoffs, unceremoniously shoving the roses onto the empty desk beside her. 

 

Kimberly winces, blinks rapidly and looks at the roses before shaking her head and turning back around. 

 

Trini can barely concentrate the rest of the class, her heart still pounding against her chest, and as soon as class is over, Trini grabs the roses and makes her way out of the room as quickly as she can.

 

“Trini, wait!”

 

Trini knows it’s Kimberly calling her, but she ignores her, charges as fast as she can to the front doors, and when she sees her mother’s car waiting for her, she makes an executive decision and dumps the roses into the nearest bin. 

 

-

 

“Trinity! Dinner’s ready!” 

 

Trini doesn’t reply, continues bouncing the red ball in her hands against the ceiling and catching it as it falls back down as she raises the volume on her headphones to boiling point, unable to hear anything around her as she sighs deeply. 

 

She’s been trying her best to think of an answer all night, but all it’s done is given her a headache, her brain unable to come up with a single answer as to who the hell sent her those roses. 

 

It might’ve been the cheerleaders, might’ve been their cruel idea of a joke. It explains why Kimberly Hart was paying so much damn attention to her in Biology. 

 

But it again brings her to the question of why? She’s never done anything to hurt them. Sure she’s scoffed at them in the hallways, maybe glared at them a few times, but is that enough for them to do something like this? Surely not…

 

Which brings her back to her other conclusion. That some guy at the school actually does have a crush on her. 

 

Which raises whole new complications.

 

She’s gay.

 

Known it since she was eleven years old. Maybe even younger. And she knows, knows for a fact that if anyone at the school found out, she’d be crucified to kingdom come.

 

Sure, everyone loved Scott Parker and TJ Andrews, but Trini has a horrible feeling that her being a lesbian will garner different and negative reactions compared to the positive reactions TJ and Scott get. 

 

Trini rubs her tired eyes, adjusts her headphones and closes her eyes, deciding she might as well get a nap in and try and take her mind off all of this-

 

“TRINI!”

 

Her headphones are yanked off her head and Trini hisses in pain and clutches her ear before turning.

 

“Ow!” She growls, looking up at her mother angrily, who glares at her as she puts her hands on her hips.

 

“I’ve been calling you for twenty minutes!”

 

“I’m not hungry!” Trini grumbles.

 

“It’s not that, there’s someone at the door for you, hija.” 

 

Trini blinks.

 

“Who?”

 

“I don’t know, she said her name was Kimberly-.”

 

“What?” 

 

Trini sits up fast, the blood rushing to her head and making the room spin a little as she looks at her mother in shock.

 

“Yeah, I think she goes to your school, she’s wearing a cheerleading uniform-.”

 

Trini jumps up from her bed, rushing out of the door and making her way down the stairs toward the front door, and sure enough, Kimberly Hart is standing at her front door, her arms crossed over her chest as she looks around, looking a little uncomfortable until her eyes fall onto Trini.

 

“Trini! Hey!” She waves, a smile instantly lighting up her face, and Trini simply stares.

 

And stares.

 

“What…what are you doing here?” Trini manages to get out.

 

“I…well, you left your textbook in class…” Kimberly takes her bag off her shoulder and digs out Trini’s textbook, and Trini crosses her arms over her chest.

 

“You could’ve given it to me tomorrow.”

 

“Well, the test is tomorrow, so I figured you might want it so you can study.” Kimberly says with a wry smile. Trini sucks in a deep breath.

 

“Touché…” She says simply. 

 

“I…I mean, I’m here, and we have Biology together, which means we both have the test tomorrow…” Kimberly says, her eyes falling down to her feet as she scuffs them on the floor. Trini steps closer, raising an eyebrow and looking Kimberly up and down as she does.

 

“Are you asking if you can study with me?” Trini asks. Kimberly bites down on her lower lip to stop herself from smiling before tossing her long hair over her shoulder.

 

“I guess.” Trini watches her for a long moment.

 

“Alright. I guess.” She repeats, earning a grin from Kimberly as she steps over the threshold.

 

“Your house is nice.” She says. Trini shrugs.

 

“It’s a roof over my head.” Trini’s mother pokes her head around the corner as Trini begins making her way to the stairs.

 

“Is your friend staying for dinner?” She asks. Trini looks back at Kimberly, who smiles and nods.

 

“Yeah, mom.” Trini says with a roll of her eyes, stopping herself from telling her mother that Kimberly isn’t her friend at all and that Trini’s still quite confused as to what exactly is going on right now.

 

“I’m making lasagna!”

 

“Cool!” Trini says, and without another word, she leads Kimberly up the stairs. 

 

It doesn’t even hit her that Kimberly Hart, head cheerleader of the bitch squad, is about to see her room until Kimberly’s already walking inside, her eyes scouring the place with a warm smile.

 

“Your room is nice.” 

 

“Thanks.” Trini grumbles, jumping onto her bed and grabbing her bag. 

 

Kimberly simply stands there, and Trini rolls her eyes.

 

“You can sit, you know.” Kimberly chuckles nervously and sits down on the edge of Trini’s bed, and Trini sighs and looks up at her.

 

“So you came here to study?” She asks.

 

“I mean, yeah…and to check on you.” 

 

“Check on me?” Trini says slowly, looking up from her bag at Kimberly, who nods.

 

“Yeah…you seemed really upset in Biology today after getting those roses.” Kimberly says quietly, her eyes falling down to her own bag as she pulls out her own Biology book.

 

Trini stares at her.

 

“Since when do you care?” 

 

“You asked me that already.” Kimberly mumbles.

 

“Yeah, and I never got an answer.” Trini retorts. Kimberly sighs.

 

“I’m not a complete bitch, Trini. I don’t like seeing people upset, and I guess I’m just a little confused as to why you would be upset about receiving roses. I mean, it means someone likes you, and-.”

 

“It’s a joke.” Kimberly blinks in shock.

 

“What?”

 

“Whoever sent the roses, I’m pretty sure it was meant as a prank or a joke of some kind.” Trini says.

 

“What makes you say that?” 

 

“Who the hell would send me roses?” Trini says with a chuckle. Kimberly bites her lip.

 

“Well, I mean, did you read the card? Did it have a name? Did it say anything?”

 

“It did.” Kimberly waits, and Trini raises an eyebrow.

 

“Why do you care, Kimberly?” 

 

“Why don’t you?” Kimberly retorts.

 

“Because it’s a joke, Kimberly-.”

 

“What if it’s not!?” Kimberly says. Trini rolls her eyes.

 

“So some guy has a crush on me at school, I don’t care. It’s literally the last thing I care about.” 

 

“That’s…I…hmm…” Kimberly frowns, and Trini laughs and shakes her head.

 

“I know you’re a cheerleader, but life outside of cheerleading and boyfriends exists, you know.” 

 

“Oh shut up, I don’t only think about cheerleading and boyfriends, Trini. The TV show stereotype is so outdated.” Kimberly says with a roll of her eyes. 

 

“Then why do you care so much about the roses that got sent to me?” Trini asks.

 

Kimberly is silent.

 

And Trini feels the pieces starting to click together in her mind.

 

“Kimberly?” Her voice is shaking, she can hear it, and her whole body is heating up with each passing second, a million different emotions coursing through her.

 

But anger seems to be the biggest one.

 

“Trini, I-.”

 

“You sent them? Why? What did I ever do to you?” Trini says, her voice surprisingly calm despite how badly it’s shaking.

 

“What-.”

 

“You wanted to what? Make a mockery of me? Out me to the whole school? How did you even know-?”

 

“Know what? Wait, Trini…are…are you gay?” Kimberly’s eyes are wide, and Trini clenches her fist, shakes her head, can’t bring herself to even speak-

 

“Get out.” She manages to gasp, and Kimberly shakes her head and suddenly leans forward.

 

“No, no! Trini, wait, don’t get upset, please-.”

 

“Get out!” Trini’s standing, not sure how she even came to be standing, but Kimberly stands with her, eyes wide and filled with tears as she shakes her head.

 

“Just listen to me, please! Please!” Trini can feel hot tears falling down her cheeks as she buries her teeth into her bottom lip to stop it from trembling, and Kimberly shakes her head again.

 

“I sent those roses, yes, but…Trini, shit, I didn’t mean it as a joke! And the reason I didn’t put my name on them is because I didn’t know…I didn’t know if you were…if you were…” Kimberly can’t seem to bring herself to say it, and Trini hisses it through clenched teeth.

 

“Gay.” Kimberly looks up at her, swallows the lump in her throat as she nods.

 

“I didn’t know, and I…I was too scared to ask you, but I just needed you to know that someone in the school liked you-.”

 

“This is a prank, isn’t it? Amanda’s hiding somewhere outside with a camera or something-.”

 

“Trini, no I swear to god, this isn’t a joke! I…I like you. A lot, actually.” Kimberly says breathlessly, a light chuckle escaping her. 

 

“Stop it-.”

 

“Trini, I swear…I’m not lying. I like you.” Kimberly whispers, her voice shaking slightly as she lets out a deep, shaky exhale.

 

Trini stares at her.

 

“Kimberly-.”

 

“I know, Trini. God, I know that this seems stupid and impossible-.” Trini raises her hand, and Kimberly quiets down, a slight whimper escaping her as she clutches her trembling bottom lip between her teeth. 

 

“Kimberly, I…you can’t be joking about this because…because you have no idea-.”

 

“I do, I know, Trini. You think I don’t know what it’s like to keep your sexuality hidden because you’re scared of how people will react? That’s part of the reason why I never said anything, I…I was scared that if you weren’t, that maybe…maybe you’d react badly if you found out I was bisexual, that you’d hate me-.”

 

"Why would I hate you for being who you are, Kimberly? Even if I was straight?" Kimberly sighs, and Trini finds herself piecing together the clues once more.

 

"Amanda and the others don't know, do they?"

 

"No...and they'll never find out, either. I...they'd never accept me." Kimberly says, her voice small.

 

"I...Kimberly..." Trini has no idea what to do or say. She feels for Kimberly, knows it's hard to keep such a secret, but part of her can't seem to get past the fact that Kimberly Hart, head cheerleader at Angel Grove High School, apparently has a crush on her.

 

"Look, I just...I needed you to know, okay? I was getting sick of keeping it to myself and I-."

 

“No, it’s…it's fine. We...we need to talk.” Trini says weakly, running a hand through her hair, and Kimberly laughs shakily.

 

“Yeah…yeah we do. But the test tomorrow…” Trini hesitates.

 

Then smiles and reaches out, gripping Kimberly’s hand in her own.

 

“Screw the test.” And Kimberly laughs and squeezes her hand tightly.

 

“Yeah…screw the test.”


	4. if you'll let me, here's what i'll do (i'll take care of you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Prompt! Kimberly getting seriously hurt and Trini taking care of her, please?? I love your works, whenever you update, it always makes my day!!"
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you! I hope you like this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fic title from 'Take Care' by Drake ft. Rihanna

“KIMBERLY!”

 

Trini’s feet are pounding against the ground, each step causing pain to pound through her legs, but she ignores it, grits her teeth and tries her best to breathe as panicked voices echo in her ear.

 

“Trini! What happened?”

 

“Is Kimberly okay?!”

 

“Trini-.”

 

“I’ve got her! Keep fighting!” Trini manages to gasp out. She jumps off the small cliff and makes her way into the clearing, where a lone figure in pink is lying motionless on the ground.

 

“Don’t be dead, don’t be dead, don’t be dead…”

 

Trini had watched it happen, had been frozen in shock and disbelief as Kimberly had been backhanded across the clearing by a Putty and landing harshly on the rocks before crumbling down to the gravel below. 

 

Trini had rushed the Putty, broken it in half with a single punch, but now all she cares about is getting to Kimberly, who’s still lying motionless exactly where Trini saw her land. 

 

“Kim!” Trini skids to a halt, pretty much collapses to her knees beside Kimberly, and Trini’s stomach turns.

 

Her helmet is cracked, and Trini quickly reaches for it with her armored hands and twists it before pulling it off her head.

 

There’s a gash on her forehead, bleeding profusely and trickling blood down the side of her face, and Trini reaches out, touches the small cut on her cheek before cupping her jaw.

 

“Kim? Kim, can you hear me?” Trini pulls back her visor, watches as Kimberly groans, her eyes rolling in the back of her head, and Trini lets out a groan of relief, tears instantly flooding her eyes as she bites on her lip to stop it from trembling. She makes her decision quickly.

 

“Guys, I’m getting her back to the ship! She can’t fight like this!”

 

“We’ve got it! Get her out of here, Trini!” Jason says, grunting as he continues fighting, and Trini turns, sees her fellow Rangers still fighting the remaining Putties and watches as Jason turns to face her.

 

“Go!” Trini hears him say through the comms, at the same time he waves his hand at her, and she grits her teeth and looks down at Kimberly before lifting her up into her arms, grunting with the effort.

 

“I’ve got you, Kim, come on!” 

 

Trini pumps her legs, hisses at the pain as Kimberly hangs lifelessly in her arms, and Trini runs straight to the Cliff and doesn’t hesitate as she tightens her grip on Kimberly and jumps off the Cliff down to the water below. 

 

She manages to swim down toward the ship within seconds, adjusting her grip on Kimberly and using her powers to get them there as soon as possible, and the second she breaks through the watered ceiling, she falls down with Kimberly’s body over her shoulder, her whole body wracked with pain as she runs straight for the entrance.

 

“Alpha! Zordon!” Trini cries out the second the entrance door moves up, and Alpha 5 makes his way toward her, his eyes blinking in shock as he takes in their haphazard appearance.

 

“What happened?!”

 

“She’s hurt! We have to get her to the medical bay, now!” Trini runs straight past Alpha 5, makes her way past the morphing grid into the hallway on the left and into the medical room as fast as she can, barely even acknowledging Zordon as blinks into existence on the wall.

 

“Trini?”

 

“Kimberly’s hurt!” She simply yells before continuing to run. 

 

As soon as they enter the room, Trini rests her on one of the beds, pulls her own helmet off and rests it on the ground beside her before bending down over Kimberly’s body.

 

“Kimberly? Open your eyes, come on!” Trini slaps her cheek lightly, sees her eyes flutter as Alpha 5 makes his way over to her and suddenly begins scanning Kimberly’s body, his eyes turning red as the light moves up and down Kimberly’s body. 

 

Kimberly groans lightly, her face contorting in pain, and Trini frowns and looks at Alpha just as his eyes blink back to orange and looks up at Trini.

 

“I’m detecting cracked ribs, but other than that, no other internal injuries. A few scrapes and bruises, and what looks like a concussion-.”

 

“But she’s gonna be okay?” 

 

“I believe so-.” 

 

“Trini?” Her voice is soft, barely audible, and Trini looks down at Kimberly, blinks back her tears and brushes her hair back from her face.

 

“Kim? Can you hear me?” She asks softly. Kimberly swallows loudly, her eyes flickering as her brows furrow.

 

“Water…” She croaks out. Trini goes to stand, and Alpha 5 grips her hand.

 

“I’ll get it. You clean that wound on her forehead.” 

 

“Thank you, Alpha.” Alpha 5 makes his way out of the door, and Trini grabs the first aid kit beside the bed, opens it and pulls out gauze and cleaning alcohol. 

 

“Babe, I’ve gotta clean that cut on your forehead, okay?” Trini says, her voice shaking slightly, and Kimberly suddenly reaches out, her fingers curling around Trini’s wrist gently.

 

“Trin…” Trini looks down, and Kimberly’s eyes flutter open as she lets out a small sigh before giving her a lopsided, tired smile.

 

“Did you just call me ‘babe’?” She breathes. Trini feels her cheeks turn bright red. 

 

“I...it slipped out, okay?” Kimberly chuckles, and Trini rolls her eyes.

 

“This is gonna hurt.” 

 

“I’m already in pain, Trin.” Kimberly groans, and Trini grips her hand.

 

“Deep breaths.”

 

“It hurts to breathe.” Trini bites her lip.

 

“You have some cracked ribs according to Alpha.” 

 

“Brilliant.” Kimberly deadpans. 

 

“Just stay as still as you can.” Kimberly simply nods, and Trini quickly pours some of the alcohol onto the gauze before quickly cleaning the blood staining her face before moving to the wound.

 

As soon as she begins cleaning it, Kimberly hisses in pain and squeezes Trini’s wrist gently, nails digging into her skin, but Trini doesn’t mind, simply cleans the wound as thoroughly as she can before grabbing a band aid from the kit and placing it over her wound. 

 

“Think you can focus enough to remove the armor?” Trini asks, tapping her pink armor plated shoulder. Kimberly smiles.

 

“You first.” Trini smiles, closes her eyes and focuses her energy on pulling her armor back, a shiver running up her spine as the armor slowly begins to disappear from her body, rolling back and almost disintegrating as Trini feels the power coin in her pocket burn hot. 

 

Kimberly smiles, closes her eyes, and Trini watches as her armor begins to slowly disappear as well. 

 

As the armor disintegrates, Trini observes the many scrapes and cuts on her body, only small in size and already healing due to their accelerated healing, and Trini sighs as the telltale signs of Alpha 5 entering the room echoes around her.

 

“Here you go, Kimberly.” Alpha 5 hands Trini a bottle of water, and Trini rests it on the table beside her before gripping Kimberly’s hands.

 

“Ready?” Kimberly grits her teeth and nods.

 

“Yep.” She says, popping the ‘p’. Trini slowly helps her sit up, and Kimberly groans, tears of pain springing to her eyes as Trini holds the bottle up to her lips. Kimberly takes a huge gulp, and as soon as she hands the bottle back to Alpha 5, she rests her hand on her left ribcage.

 

“Fuck, it hurts.” She whimpers. Trini runs a hand through her hair gently.

 

“Is there anything we can do?” Trini asks Alpha 5.

 

“We can wrap them, but your powers should help speed up the healing process-.”

 

“I can take it. It’s fine.” Kimberly says hoarsely. 

 

“Kim-.”

 

“I’ve got it, Trin. Just…stay with me?” Kimberly says softly. Trini smiles.

 

“Of course.” 

 

“I need to get back to the comms with the boys-.”

 

“Go, I’ve got her. Thanks, Alpha.” Alpha 5 makes his way out of the room, and Trini helps Kimberly lay back down on the bed gently.

 

“You okay?” She asks. Kimberly smiles.

 

“Yes, Nurse Trini.”

 

“Shut up.” Trini grumbles. Kimberly chuckles. 

 

“It’s cute…how worried you are.” 

 

“You got hit across the clearing, Kim. It was scary.” Trini says, her voice shaking slightly as her grip on Kimberly’s hand tightens. Kimberly squeezes her hand back gently, and Trini looks up at her. 

 

Kimberly’s expression is unreadable, and she swallows loudly, her eyes searching Trini’s face. 

 

“I’m sorry I scared you.” She says gently.

 

“Not your fault.” Trini says simply. Kimberly smiles, tugs lightly on Trini’s hand, and Trini raises an eyebrow questioningly. 

 

“Come here.” Kimberly says simply. Trini frowns, and Kimberly rolls her eyes.

 

“Just…please?” Trini lets out a deep breath before bending closer to Kimberly, and her grip on Trini’s hand disappears as she trails her fingers up Trini’s bare arm, causing goosebumps to erupt on her skin as a shiver runs up her spine before she curls her hand around the back of Trini’s neck and pulls her closer.

 

“Kim…” Trini whispers, unsure of where this is going, and Kimberly shakes her head.

 

“Shh…” She whispers back, and before Trini can even think about where this is going, Kimberly pulls her closer until she captures Trini’s lips with her own.

 

Trini’s frozen against her, not sure how to react or what to even think, but she can’t deny that the feeling is nice, Kimberly’s lips soft against hers as Trini deepens the kiss, teeth grazing Kimberly’s bottom lip and eliciting a whimper from the girl beneath her until Kimberly’s fingers tangle in her hair. 

 

Trini’s the first to pull away, eyes boring into Kimberly’s as she smiles at Trini before pressing another gentle kiss to her lips.

 

“Sorry…I just really wanted to do that.” 

 

“Heat of the moment?” Trini asks. Kimberly grins.

 

“More of an ‘I wonder what her lips feel like against mine’ moment.” 

 

“Verdict?”

 

“Mmm…soft. Really soft.”

 

“Is that a good thing?”

 

“A very good thing.” 

 

“Is that your ‘I almost died and I wanna kiss a girl’ revelation?” Kimberly laughs.

 

“Was it that bad?” 

 

“No! Just…random.” Trini says, chuckling. Kimberly grins.

 

“So it was good?”

 

“I mean…kissing girls is kind of my thing, so…”

 

“Oh my god, shut up.” Kimberly groans, chuckling a little before pulling Trini back down and kissing her passionately once more. Trini goes along with it, because one, she’s gay, two, not an idiot, and three, can’t deny that Kimberly is fucking hot. 

 

But she finds herself pulling away once again. 

 

“Wait, what is this? What’s happening right now?” She asks.

 

“We’re making out.” Kimberly deadpans. Trini glares at her.

 

“Yeah, no shit. But…is it just…are we just making out, or are you making a move, or trying to start something-.”

 

“I almost died and I want to make out with the prettiest girl I know, sue me.” 

 

Trini contemplates it.

 

“Okay.” And then she’s kissing Kimberly once more, her head spinning slightly as Kimberly pulls her down closer, desperate to get their bodies as close as possible as she whimpers against her, Trini’s hands unconsciously moving under her shirt and touching the skin of her ribs with the gentlest touch possible as Kimberly’s fingers tangle in her hair once more.

 

Trini isn’t even sure how long they’re making out for, the only thing running through her mind is Kimberly’s lips against hers, her gentle moans and the feeling of the hand not tangled in her hair moving under her shirt, nails digging and scratching into her skin- 

 

“I should…be looking after you…” Trini breathes, moving away from Kimberly’s lips and trailing her own against Kimberly’s jaw lightly, and Kimberly shudders against her as she chuckles. 

 

“Trust me, you are.” She says hoarsely, and Trini laughs. 

 

“You’re hurt, Kim.” 

 

“Mmm, you’re making me feel better.” Trini rolls her eyes.

 

“You’re such a fuckboy.” 

 

“I am not!” Trini moves off her, and Kimberly whines and tries to pull her back down, but Trini shakes her head and grips her wrists.

 

“Let me take care of you properly.”

 

“Trini...” Kimberly whines.

 

“Please?” Trini says, pouting slightly, and Kimberly sighs.

 

“Ugh, fine. Only you would stop a heated make out session to look after me.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Trini asks in shock. 

 

And Kimberly smiles.

 

“That you’re the best person I know.” 

 

And Trini grins.

 

“You’re not getting in my pants, Kim.” 

 

“That’s not what I’m trying to do!”

 

“Sure.” Kimberly glares at her.

 

“Unbelievable.”

 

“Shut up and get some rest.” She goes to leave, but Kimberly reaches out and grips her hand.

 

“Don’t! Stay…please?” She says, and Trini smiles and sits back down, her grip on Kimberly’s hand tightening.

 

“Always.”


	5. you got me so high (pull me closer into you and watch our bodies intertwine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Trimberly smut prompt: Kim still has her cheerleading costume and is trying it on and reminiscing when Trini walks in and sees her, cue very thirsty gay Trini."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from 'Sexy, Dirty Love' by Demi Lovato.
> 
> hope you enjoy this anon! Also hope everyone else likes it! this is for all the horny kids out there *winky face*

Kimberly sighs, hands flattening over her exposed stomach as a wave of nostalgia hits her at the sight before her.

 

The Angel Grove High School cheerleading uniform still fits her, only tight in some areas where muscle has grown due to the insane amount of training she’s done since becoming a Power Ranger. 

 

The blue skirt cuts just above mid-thigh, ruffled and splayed out against her tan skin as Kimberly’s eyes move up to the midriff, blue and black with ‘AGHS’ written on it in black letters. 

 

Kimberly remembers the days when her long brown hair would cascade down the back of it, when people would watch her walk by with envy and awe, inspired and also jealous beyond belief with every move she made. 

 

Now? Kimberly’s a fly on the wall.

 

And she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

Her and her fellow Power Rangers is all she needs.

 

“Kim?”

 

Kimberly jumps at the sound of her name and turns to the door of her bedroom just as it opens.

 

“Your mom let me in, she went out shopping and said she’ll be back soon-.”

 

Trini stops short the second her eyes fall on Kimberly.

 

Kimberly smiles, shrugs as she grips her skirt.

 

“What do you think?” She asks with a raised eyebrow.

 

Her girlfriend is frozen in the doorway, eyes moving over her body, and Kimberly grins.

 

“I found it in the back of my cupboard, thought I’d see if it still fits-.” 

 

“Shut up and get over here.” Kimberly blinks.

 

“What?” Trini growls, and before Kimberly can do anything, Trini is practically bounding across the room to get to her.

 

“Whoa!” Trini lifts her up into her arms, and Kimberly doesn’t hesitate, wraps her legs around Trini’s waist as Trini slams her against the wall and kisses her deeply, lips hard and desperate as Kimberly groans at the pain that explodes up her back.

 

“Trin-.” She breathes, her breath catching when Trini bites down on her pulse point harshly as she whines at the pain. 

 

“You can’t-do that-to me.” Trini breathes, trailing bites and kisses down Kimberly’s neck, and Kimberly grins.

 

“Didn’t know the cheerleader outfit turned you on.” She gasps out, her hips rocking against Trini’s stomach as Trini’s fingernails dig into her thighs. 

 

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” Trini growls. 

 

Kimberly simply grins.

 

So…maybe there was an ulterior motive to her wearing her cheerleading outfit other than nostalgia…

 

She’s allowed. It’s her outfit.

 

And Trini’s her girlfriend. 

 

“Trini-.”

 

“Don’t act like you didn’t plan this. Now let me do my job.” Trini says, and Kimberly groans as Trini carries her and lays her down on her bed, climbing on top of her and immediately palming her breasts as she kisses her deeply.

 

Kimberly’s whole body feels like it’s on fire as Trini grips the bottom of the top of her outfit and pulls it off her body. She wastes no time, tapping Kimberly’s back to get her to arch it as she unclips the back of her bra with two fingers and pulls it off her. 

 

Her kisses are incendiary, hot and burning every inch of Kimberly’s skin that her lips touch as she trails kisses down to the valley between her breasts before moving to one direction, lips closing around her left nipple, and Kimberly can’t help herself, buries her fingers into Trini’s hair and tugs as Trini’s tongue swirls around it.

 

“Trin, fuck…” 

 

“Shh…” Trini moves up, smiles as she presses a gentle kiss to Kimberly’s lips, and Kimberly can feel the goosebumps that erupt on her skin as she arches her back up into Trini’s touch.

 

“Trini, please…” She whines, and Trini grins, leans down and bites on her pulse point harshly before running her tongue over the wound she created.

 

Trini wedges her knee right into Kimberly’s center, and Kimberly gasps, digs her nails into Trini’s back as she moves her lips back down to Kimberly’s nipple, mouthing at it, teeth grazing, and Kimberly’s whole body is throbbing with need.

 

Trini’s first few thrusts are subtle, her knee hitting right where Kimberly needs it to, and she whines, claws at Trini’s shoulders, and eventually, she pulls back, looks up at Kimberly with a hunger in her eyes that has Kimberly’s knees shaking.

 

She wraps her legs around Trini’s waist, and Trini groans, rests her forehead against Kimberly’s collarbone as she breathes heavily.

 

“Fuck, Kim…”

 

“Do it. Please. I need you.” Kimberly whispers, running her fingers through Trini’s hair. Trini looks up at her. 

 

“You planned this from the start, don’t lie.” 

 

“Did not.” Kimberly breathes. Trini smirks.

 

“I’m not doing shit till you admit it, sweetheart.” 

 

“Trini!” Kimberly’s whole body is shaking with need, and Trini chuckles, bites down on her neck before nuzzling into it.

 

“You planned it.” 

 

“Trini, for fuck’s sake, just-.”

 

“Just what?” Trini whispers, and Kimberly shudders as her fingers graze above her skirt. 

 

“Oh my god…” The teasing is killing her-

 

“Admit it.” Trini hisses. Kimberly bites down on her lip, then nods fervently.

 

“Fine, I planned it!” She growls, and then she grabs Trini’s face, kisses her harshly before biting down on Trini’s bottom lip and tugging it between her teeth. 

 

“Now fuck me.” She spits through gritted teeth. Trini groans, slides her hand down Kimberly’s skirt without hesitation. 

 

She slides a single finger in, Kimberly shuddering against her and gripping the back of neck as Trini’s lips move back down to her breasts, tongue moving against every inch of her body and Kimberly can’t keep her hands to herself, is touching every part of Trini she can as Trini wedges her knee back between them and uses it to thrust harder. 

 

“Oh my god, please don’t stop!” Kimberly breathes, and Trini whines, kisses her passionately and puts her whole body into her thrusts now. 

 

Kimberly’s teeth dig into Trini’s shoulder, and her head is spinning, her whole body on fire. Trini’s fingers move inside her, and Trini moves her fingers a little to the left-

 

Kimberly’s body snaps up, a loud moan escaping her as Trini thrusts into her harder. 

 

Trini’s spare hand is holding her body up above Kimberly, her head ducking down to kiss and suck every inch of Kimberly’s body she can reach as Kimberly’s legs tighten around her waist, and she’s so close, so close-

 

“Trini, I-.” Trini moves her lips up to Kimberly’s ear, bites down on her earlobe before whispering in her ear.

 

“Come for me.” 

 

Kimberly’s mouth drops open in a silent scream, her eyes squeezing shut as her thighs squeeze Trini’s waist tightly, her whole body shaking as she holds Trini close, her loudest moan yet escaping her as Trini slows her strokes down, presses gentle kisses to her neck as Kimberly’s whole body goes limp, her breathing heavy as she smiles in her euphoria.

 

“Fuck…” She breathes. Trini smiles, kisses her softly before slowly dislodging her fingers from Kimberly. She groans at the loss of contact, and Trini kisses her softly. 

 

“Well, I think that’s your biggest orgasm yet. I’m pretty sure I’m gonna get bruises from how hard you were squeezing me.” Kimberly rolls her eyes.

 

“Shut up.” She whines, slapping Trini lazily, and Trini laughs and kisses her throat gently.

 

“Mmm…I’m glad you enjoyed it.” 

 

“Enjoyed it? Fuck, Trini, that was…fuck.” Trini raises an eyebrow.

 

“I aim to please.” 

 

“Mmm…cuddle with me?” 

 

“Wow, pillow princess much?” Kimberly’s eyes snap open and she glares at Trini in shock.

 

“I am not! I just…my mind is still spinning, I need time to recover!” Trini laughs, but kisses her again and curls up against her chest as Kimberly runs her fingers through Trini’s hair. 

 

“Trin?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you.”

 

Trini smiles and looks up at her.

 

“I love you, too.” Kimberly smiles, leans down and kisses her softly and Trini pulls away with a chuckle.

 

“Wow, the sex must have been really good.”

 

“Mmm, best I’ve ever had.” Kimberly says. Trini quirks an eyebrow.

 

“Really?”

 

“Mhmm. Now…” Kimberly grins wickedly and spins them around before pinning Trini down onto the mattress as she straddles her.

 

“Time for me to try and match it.” Kimberly whispers. Trini chuckles.

 

“I don’t know if you can match ‘best you’ve ever had’, Kimmy.” Trini says with a grin.

 

“Is that a challenge, Trini?” Trini bites down on her bottom lip, and Kimberly grins wickedly.

 

“Challenge accepted.”


	6. lucky for you, i got all these daddy issues (what can I do? i'm going crazy when i'm with you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "prompt Kim: *phone starts ringing* Jason, looking to see who's calling: You still call your dad "daddy"? Kim, answering the phone and making direct eye contact with Jason: Hey Trini. Jason: *chokes on drink* I hope you make it some kind of crack/awkwardness fic :D"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "Daddy Issues" By Demi Lovato.
> 
> hope you enjoy this! :)

Jason Scott knows many things.

 

At least he likes to think he does.

 

One. He knows he’s a Power Ranger.

 

Two. He knows that Kimberly Hart, Trini Rodriguez, Billy Cranston and Zack Taylor are Power Rangers, too. 

 

Three…

 

Uh…three…

 

Hmm…

 

“Jason?”

 

“Yeah?” Jason’s head snaps up as Billy smiles widely at him before setting his tray down on the table and looking around the cafeteria.

 

“Have you seen the others?”

 

“They’re probably roaming around. They’ll be here, Billy, they always are.” Jason says with a reassuring smile, and Billy simply nods, sets to work color coding his food as Jason watches him fondly.

 

Billy’s strange, but he can’t lie. He loves him anyway. 

 

“How’d you do on the History exam?” Billy asks, looking up at Jason with a frown, and Jason shrugs.

 

“Won’t know till it’s graded.” Billy frowns.

 

“But you spent all last night studying.”

 

“I did.”

 

“Did you use the notes I gave you?”

 

“I did, Billy.”

 

“And did you use the technique I taught you? Because it worked really well last time-.”

 

“I’m sure I did fine, Billy. Don’t worry.” Billy sighs, scratches the spot on his forehead before shaking his head.

 

“I know, I know, but you’re failing History, Jason, and-.”

 

“Hey, Red and Blue! What are we talking about?” Jason jumps, turns just as Zack drops his bag and plops down beside them with an apple in his hand as Jason glares at him.

 

“Not so loud, Zack!”

 

“Oh come on, like someone’s gonna put together that I’m talking about the Power-.” Jason wallops him in the gut, effectively ending his sentence as he groans and coughs loudly.

 

“Ow.” He chokes out. Jason grins.

 

“Where’s Trini and Kim?” He asks Zack. He shrugs.

 

“I don’t know. Haven’t seen them.” 

 

“They had Biology together in their last period, they should be arriving soon.” Billy says with a nod. Jason frowns.

 

“It’s weird how you know all our timetables.” 

 

“Of course I do, I memorized them.” Billy says without looking up from his tray. Zack scoffs in disbelief and shakes his head with a sly grin. 

 

“You’re something special, Billy.” Billy looks up at Zack.

 

“Is that bad?” 

 

“Of course not. It’s a great thing.” Jason says, leaning over and clapping Billy on the shoulder. Billy grins.

 

“My mom says that all the time.” 

 

“She’s damn right.” Zack says, taking a bite out of his apple. Jason’s about to reply when two figures come rushing toward them in the distance, and Jason looks up toward them before grinning.

 

“Hey, finally!” 

 

Kimberly and Trini immediately sit down at their table, both of them looking flustered as Kimberly runs her fingers through her hair and clears her throat.

 

“What are we talking about?” She asks, grabbing Zack’s apple from his hand and taking a bite out of it.

 

“Uh…my apple, dude.” Zack says, his eyes wide, and Kimberly chews thoughtfully before handing him back his apple. 

 

“Are you two okay?” Jason asks, looking at Trini, who adjusted her beanie and bites down on her lip before glaring at Jason. 

 

“We’re fine.” She snaps. Jason raises his hands in surrender.

 

“Whoa, just asking.” 

 

“Amanda made a jab at her, I had to calm her down.” Kimberly says hastily.

 

“What did she say?” 

 

“Doesn’t matter. How’d your History test go?” Kimberly says quickly. Jason frowns.

 

“Fine, I guess.”

 

“Good! Because you’re failing.” Jason glares at her.

 

“I know. I’m aware.”

 

“I remind him every day.” Billy says with a grin.

 

“Yes, thank you for that by the way.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

-

 

“Kim?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Kimberly turns as soon as Jason calls her name, shoving her phone into her back pocket as Jason rests his hands on his hips with a sigh.

 

“Do you think you can pay attention?” He asks with exasperation. 

 

“Right, sorry.” 

 

“Hey, where did Trini say she was going again?”

 

“Something to do with her brothers-.”

 

“They have a soccer game.” Kimberly interjects. Jason raises an eyebrow, and Kimberly shrugs. 

 

“Alright, whatever, we can teach her all this tomorrow. Alpha, can you show us that last move again?” 

 

“Ay yi, yi, alright, so what you’re going to want to do, Rangers…”

 

Jason tries his best to concentrate on Alpha 5 showing them the new moves, but Kimberly’s phone keeps going off, ringing loudly in the echoing Pit as Jason glares at her.

 

“Can you shut that thing off?”

 

“I’m sorry! Shit!” Kimberly grabs her phone out of her pocket, hastily puts it on silent before pursing her lips and looking up at Jason.

 

“Sorry.” She whispers apologetically. Jason rolls his eyes.

 

“Tell your boyfriend you’re busy.”

 

“Oh ha, ha.” Kimberly says, glaring at him. Jason grins.

 

“Rangers, pay attention! And where is Trini by the way?”

 

“Family stuff came up. We’ll teach her tomorrow, don’t worry.” Jason says, waving his hand dismissively. Alpha 5 shakes his head.

 

“You Rangers and your family obligations…saving the world is more important, how many times…” 

 

As soon as training is over, all four Rangers are panting and sweating, as well as bruised and aching, but overall feeling quite proud and determined as Jason makes his way over to his bag and pulls out his bottle of water. 

 

“Good job today, guys.”

 

“Thanks, oh fearless leader.” Zack says with a grin, taking off his tank top and running a towel through his sweat soaked hair.

 

“Cover it up, Taylor.” Kimberly groans, rubbing her bruised shoulder. Zack grins at her.

 

“Why, scared your boyfriend will find out you’re staring at other half naked boys?” He teases. Jason laughs as Kimberly crosses her arms over her chest.

 

“Trust me, they have nothing to worry about in that department. Besides, you’re not much to stare at.” Zack gasps in mock horror and throws his tank top at her.

 

“I’m hurt!” He shouts. Kimberly laughs and throws his tank top back at him, hitting him square in the face. 

 

“I still can’t get over how good the reception is now that Billy’s upgraded our phones, you’re a genius, Blue.” Zack says, ruffling Billy’s hair.

 

“Thanks, Zack!” Billy says with a grin.

 

“Seriously though, who’s been texting you all day?” Jason asks Kimberly.

 

“None of your business.” Kimberly snaps.

 

“That’s a fair answer, Jason.” Billy says, and Jason raises an eyebrow with a smirk.

 

“Jeez, I don’t care who you’re dating, Kimmy-.”

 

“We’re not dating! It’s…you know what, I’m not talking about this with you.” Kimberly scoffs, shouldering her bag and making her way out of the Pit. The others follow her, Jason and Zack shouldering each other as they snicker.

 

“Why not?! Come on, Kimmy, we won’t say anything. Ranger to Ranger confidentiality!” 

 

“Yeah, we just wanna know who’s got so much of your attention.” Jason says with a grin. Kimberly sighs in frustration.

 

“God, you’re like two year olds. Is this what having brothers feels like? Poor Trini.” She mutters. 

 

“Kimmy, tell us, come on!” Zack whines.

 

“You don’t have to tell us, Kimberly.” Billy says with a warm smile, and Billy slings an arm around his neck.

 

“See, this is why you’re my favorite, Billy.” 

 

“Wow, rude.”

 

Kimberly’s phone starts ringing again, and before Kimberly can reach into her back pocket, Jason reaches over and swipes it before she can grab it.

 

“Jason!” Kimberly reaches for it, and Jason holds it up higher, looks at the caller ID with a frown.

 

“Jeez, you still call your Dad ‘Daddy’?” Jason says, chuckling before handing Kimberly back her phone. 

 

She glares at him before ripping the phone from his grip. And she maintains eye contact as she answers the phone and holds it up to her ear just as Jason takes a drink from his bottle with a grin.

 

“Hi, Trini.” 

 

Jason chokes on his water, ends up spitting it all over Zack as Zack shrieks and steps back, Jason looking at Kimberly in complete and utter shock.

 

“Wh-what?” he chokes out. Kimberly grins.

 

“Oh nothing, Jason just got the shock of his life. How was Diego and Alberto’s soccer game?” She walks away, Billy, Zack and Jason watching her go in shock.

 

“Jason, I’m confused, why did her phone say it was her Dad if Trini answered?” Billy asks innocently. Zack blinks in shock and looks at Jason.

 

“Did…did that just happen?” 

 

Jason looks at Zack.

 

And grins.

 

“It looks like it.”

 

Okay…so maybe Jason doesn’t know everything.


End file.
